Marron's Legacy
by The Insignia of Omega Alpha
Summary: Two clumsy moments, and her fate was sealed. A bad moment, however, can be a chance to become greater, however. With her stranded in a time that she is neither from, nor she is aware that happened...will she prosper?


**Yo!**

**First DBZ story, ever!...don't hate, I was raised on this show. I was the kid in class randomly screaming, because I wanted to be a Super Saiyan...**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Also, sorry if I'm slow on the updates. Finishing final semester in college, got an adopted daughter from a dead friend, started my amateur boxing career...so, yeah, I'm quite busy...**

**Enough of my cliché life!**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**My apologies, if the chapter goes too quickly...or if it sucks.**

\[~-~]_/\/\/\

"Hey, so what are we doing exactly, Mrs. Bulma?..." asked Marron, as she handed the famous blue-haired scientist a ratchet.

They had spent the past few days fixing up, what appeared to be, a small space pod. More then anything else, her mother had volunteered her, as she had stated that she needed a hobby besides shopping and staying at home, talking to boys on the phone.

She hadn't been too keen on that note, at first...but it had become interesting at how easily Bulma could reduce the most complex technical failures, and fix them in mere moments.

Marron couldn't even fix the TV remote, at their house...

"I'm trying to reroute the main power grid into the auxiliary engine, so that in case of a power malfunction; the pod can continue working...but I can't seen to find the compartment that holds th-"

"It's to your right-hand side, behind the two large grey tubes...it should have a relatively small yellow handle" stated a calm, yet imposing, voice that was all too familiar to the duo.

"Mama!" smiled Marron, turning in a whirl to hug her mother; as Bulma pulled herself from inside the space pod.

"Hey, Eighteen...how'd shopping go?" asked Bulma, wiping her hands clean on a towelette, before shaking the Android's hand. Eighteen merely smiled and shrugged.

"...didn't really get anything, to be honest...Krillin was too busy looking at the sports magazines..." she chuckled, much to Bulma's humor.

"Haha, yeah, that sounds like Krillin nowadays"

"So...this is your latest project?...it looks like those old saiyan pods, from when they first came..." stated Eighteen, carefully examining the machine, as Bulma returned to working on it.

"It is, actually...it's based the pod that Goku arrived on decades ago...I managed to engineer it off a space model my father created a long time ago..." she replied, slowly opening the compartment she had been searching for.

"Wait...why do we need a spaceship? Don't you guys already have a lot?" asked Marron, confused as to why Bulma had been working on it.

They were after all, the reason that there was a moon colony...

"We do...but this isn't a space ship...per say..."

"Then what is it?"

"A time machine"

"What!?" shrieked Marron.

"Huh!?" gasped Eighteen, drawing a few steps back in shock.

Bulma laughed, nodding at the mom and daughters' reactions.

"Yepp, you heard right! I managed to snatch a few shots off that one that Future Trunks brought a while back!...it took me a while to drum up the necessary blueprints, but...it's definitely been worth it!...oh, hey! I foundd this in my closet, Marron! Consider it a birthday present!" grinned Bulma, tossing a small white-green ear piece at the blonde teen.

"Wh-what is it?"

Placing it on her left ear, Marron clicked a small red button. Almost immediately, a small image of Bulma appeared on the tiny green glass covering her eye; various stats and charts appearing.

"...is that what I think it is?" questioned Eighteen, starting at the small object intently. It was only at that moment, however, that she noticed her daughter's outfit.

It was a fully-customized Saiyan armor suit; although, the traditional blue under-piece was now black.

"...er...yeah, sorry...Marron says that she wanted to be a saiyan for the upcoming Halloween party, so...you know..." chuckled Bulma sheepishly, as Eighteen laughed softly.

"As long as she didn't turn super saiyan on us, we won't have to question who the father is" joked the Android, drawing a sharp laugh from Bulma and Marron.

"Oh! Mom! Measure my power level!" cried Marron excitedly, handing her mother the scouter.

"Okay, baby...hang on, let me with this thing...and...okay, ready!"

Spreading her feet at shoulder-length width, Marron drew her ars inwards to her sides; clenching her fists tightly.

"Okay...here we go, mama!" she yelled, focusing her mind into powering up as her dad had taught her.

"...huh...wow, that's actually not bad..." whistled Bulma, glancing at the scouter's screen on Eighteen.

Forty-nine.

Eighteen nodded, happy her girl wouldn't have to worry about being assaulted that easily.

"Yeah, it's actually powerful for a human gi-...what?"

Ninety-two.

"Ninety? That high? Does she tr-"

One-hundred Sixty-four.

"It's over one-hundred!?" screamed Bulma.

_She's stronger then Goku when he was first fighting Roshi!_

"M-Marron! You've been training!?" gasped Eighteen, feeling her eye begin to twitch.

Krillin was going to pay for this little secret...

"This is just the beginning, mom! Hold on tight!" grinned the young girl, looking at the two older women.

Tightening up her body even more, she begun to tap into what little rage she had pent up.

"Aaaagghhhhh!" she screamed; drawing up a small breeze, as a nearby table began to shake slightly.

Eighteen widened her eyes, still reeling from how much stronger her daughter was then she had thought.

_She could be the strongest human that's never actually fought with Goku..._

Two-hundred Eighty-two.

"W-wow! She could actually have a shot at beating Piccolo when Goku was a kid!" gasped Bulma, covering her mouth as Marron continued increasing her power level.

Four-hundred Sixteen.

"She's at Goku's level when he fight Raditz!"

Feeling her confidence growing, Marron felt a snarl growing on her face; remembering losing her father to Android Seventeen. Remembering the pain that she went through seeing him killed so quickly.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Eighteen merely gaped, as she and Bulma both watched the numbers on the scouter spike in acceleration, at her sudden anger; before eventually slowing down at her maximum.

Nine-hundred Forty-weight.

One-thousand Fifty-one.

One-thousand eighty-six.

One-thousand Ninety-nine.

One-thousand One-hundred...

"W-whoa...she...she could actually count as a saiyan...that's just a few hundred from Raditz, when Goku died fighting him..." stuttered Bulma, her hair disheveled from the small wind that Marron had created.

Eighteen nodded, before handing her daughter the scouter.

She bore a blank look, as she stared at her daughter.

One that Bulma recognized easily.

The same expression Chi-Chi used to give to Goku, when he would get caught training Gohan...

"Where is your father?"

"...um...at...Kami's lookout?..." answered Marron, as Bulma shook her head.

_There goes Krillin...I wonder..._

"Hey, Eighteen...you don't happen to have some of Goku or Vegeta's DNA, do you?"

"Only trace amounts, why?"

"Would Marron happen to have a chance of inheriting them? Goku and Vegeta have this inborn ability, to grow stronger when they heal from wounds...

"The're Saiyan Zenkai?...yes, I do...but it's highly limited...the most my power will increase, is by roughly ten percent...but since Gero programmed a maximum limit into me, Marron...wouldn't...have...that limit..."

Bulma blinked, before realizing what Gero had created inadvertently, through Eighteen and Krillin's child.

An artificial saiyan...

_Bleep! Beep!_

"Oh! Hey! I think it's operational!" stated Bulma loudly, as the time pod began turning on.

Eighteen and Marron drew in closer, before Marron stepped in, sitting down. Eighteen, however, grew nervous.

"Marron!...be careful, if this really works, then you could be playing with powerful machinery..."

"Haha, it's no problem, mama!" laughed Marron, waving her hand happily.

_Click!_

Oh...well...crap...she hit the power switch...

Before Eighteen could reach for her daughter, she was brushed backwards into the air, by an unseen force.

"Marron! Get out now!" yelled Bulma, as Eighteen flew into her, knocking both women out for a few seconds.

_**Course Charted: October 12th...Age 761...Approximate Time of Arrival: Noon...Universe 22...**_

"Nooooo!" screamed Marron, as she was fastened into the pod by an automatic safety harness.

_**Launch!**_

In a sudden brilliant white flash, the pod disappeared, along with Marron.

"Do it now! Kill this monster now!" yelled Piccolo, straining his every fiber within his body, to hold down Raditz.

"Let me go! Unhand me, you ugly Namekian! " shrieked the long-haired Saiyan warrior, as he flailed wildly.

"Kaaaaaameeeeeeeee..."

Charging every ounce of his energy into his hands, Goku grit his teeth, feeling his sore and bruised muscles nearing their limit.

"Nooo! Kakarot! W-wait! I give up! Wait wait wait!"

"Haaaammmmeeeee..."

"Fire the damned thing already!" roared Piccolo, feeling his arms' grip slowly fade.

Goku paused for a single moment, his eyes falling towards Piccolo.

_...I'm sorry, Piccolo..._

"HAAAAAAA!"

Letting loose the high-powered energy blast, Goku could only watch as it hit Raditz and Piccolo head on, burning the two fighters in its power.

Hosting his position for a few seconds, Goku waited. He waited for the attack to finally end; to see what remained of the two...

Leaping forward into the air, Goku caught the falling Namek, as soon as the blast faded away. However, he slowly closed his eyes, not wishing to see Piccolo's battered form.

"Ugh...heh...did...did we kill that ugly monkey?..." he coughed, spitting out purple blood.

"...yeah, we did..." replied Goku softly.

Piccolo, however, merely shook his head.

"Don't...start that...sentimental crap...we b-both...knew this would...happen...damn...and to think, that I'm supposed to be an evil king..."

"Piccolo..."

"Hey, Goku..."

"What is it?..."

"Th...that Saiyan..."

"Raditz?"

"Y-yeah...he mentioned a planet...called..."

"Namek...yeah..."

"Go there..."

"Why?"

"If that's where...Kami and I...came from..maybe th-they...have dr-dragon...balls..."

"...we can revive you there!"

"Heh...no, you'll get a single wish remember?...wish...wish...that this...planet isn't always in...danger...and that the...humans can...defend themselves from...evil..."

Goku nodded, biting his lip, as he watched his old enemy die.

"To think...just years ago...we were fighting each other...I'll be sure...to save you a table...in Heaven...monkey boy" laughed the Namekian, before closing his eyes in eternal rest.

Goku lowered his head, his anger bubbling to the surface, as he noticed Raditz getting up; badly injured.

"Heheh...looks...like the..alien...died for nothing..."

Goku didn't bother replying though, as he stood up, his rage finally breaking.

"...Piccolo was an evil tyrant..he killed people...tried to hurt my friends...and even, kill me..."

Raditz simply smirked, his face bruised, burnt, and bleeding.

"How...tr-tragic..."

"...but he decided to make a choice...to save this planet...and when he finally reformed himself...he died...sacrificing..his...LIFE!"

"Wh-what?..."

"He finally chose to use his heart! He died for reasons other then his own! AND ALL FOR NOTHING!" roared Goku, his anger unleashing in waves.

Raditz widened both eyes, as he began to draw back, reaching towards the ground for the remains of his scouter. He could practically feel his brother's energy growing in massive leaps...

"N-no! Impossible!" he screamed, turning on the broken ear piece.

Six-thousand!?

"HE DIED FOR NOTHING!"

Fourteen-thousand!

"HE FINALLY TURNED AWAY FROM EVIL! AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

Over twenty-thousand!?

As the scouter suddenly blew up, Radius winced from the small explosion. He was more distressed by the sight before him, however, as Goku continued his rage-filled cries.

"Wh-whats going on!? H-his hair!?"

As Raditz watched his younger brother begin to reach a plateau; Goku let loose one final blast of energy.

Lifting up his arms to block the fitting debris from hitting his eyes, Raditz felt a powerful gust of wind crash against him. Squinting his eyes, he watched as Goku's black hair begin lifting up into the air. What shocked him, however, was that it began fading into a golden-yellow hue, again and again; each time lasting longer then the last.

"Noo! C-can it be true!? Is the legendary super saiyan in fact true!?"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

In a single, massive burst of power, Goku focused all his anger, causing a bright flash of white light; blinding Raditz.

"Not again!" howled the Saiyan, covering his eyes, as Goku once again touched ground.

Lifting his hands in front of his face, Goku studied them, noticing their more defined and muscular look. Hopping on one leg, then switching to the other, he took into account the change in ease of his movement. Paying his hair, he resized it was spiked up.

_What did he call it?...Super Saiyan?..._

He could feel the growth in power...

"...Raditz..." he growled, casting a glare in his brother's direction.

Raising a single hand, he charged up a pure ball of energy, as Raditz recovered.

"Agh!...wh-what?...Kakarot! Wait!"

Without hesitation, Goku blasted his attack, striking Raditz at full power.

"Nnnnooooooooooooo!"

In just a few a seconds, Raditz was vaporized.

"...that's for Piccolo...and every innocent alien you killed..."

Turning away, Goku slowly levitated himself into the before an aftershock rocked the air.

"Wh-what was th-that!?"

Looking around, he paused, before scowling as he watched a white pod come crashing down to Earth.

_Another saiyan..._

_..._

She'd had better rides.

She could figure that much out, despite the massive amount of nausea that she was feeling at the moment, as she stumbled her way out of the pod.

_Ugh...m-my head...i-it hurts..._

Doing her best to stand up, Marron puked herself up into a push-up look position...before she proceeded to throw up violently.

_O-oh Kami..dear mister D-Dende, please help me..._

Letting out a soft sniffle, Martin caught a strong waft of her vomit, causing her to jump backwards. As she landed on her feet, she reeled over to the side; a second wave of vomit escaping her. Had it not been for the large boulder she was leaning against, Marron was sure, she would have fallen right into the puddle of her own...breakfast? Possibly lunch?...

"...you're not much of a saiyan, you know" stated a voice, forcing a squeak out of her.

Turning her head around, Marron took in a familiar golden-haired boy, whose hair was spiked feet above his head.

Despite his torn shirt, and battered body...she recognized that face anywhere.

The golden hair...the green-tinted eyes...it was obvious.

"MISTER GOKU!"

"Wh-what!? How'd you kn-ooooff!"

Before he could protest, Goku felt the girl tackle him, the force of which knocked him out of Super Saiyan mode, and sent then soaking back into the ground.

"You're here! Where's mom!? Mrs. Bulma!? Where are we!?" crud the girl loudly, liking around at a pace that surprised him, when her neck didn't snap.

_Who...who is she?_

"...who are you?" he asked, confused at how the Saiyan knew his name.

Marron blinked liking at Goku as if he's just told her she was adopted.

_Oh...oh no..the pod was a time machine, after all!...it's just like that movie I watched with Bulla! But that means...if I tell Mister Goku about myse-...wait...Mister Goku never went Super Saiyan on Earth, and received this much damage...and he shouldn't have even flinched when I hugged him...and now that she thought about it, he also looked awfully young...almost in his teens..._

Reaching for her scouter, Marron activated it, allowing it to scan Goku.

Four-hundred...sixteen...

...

...

...

Why wasn't it rising?

Why wasn't it rising?!

WHY WASN'T IT RISING!?

"Where am I!? What's the date!? Why are you so weak!? I hate you, you stupid machine!" screamed Marron, pointing an open palm at the time of, accidentally releasing a blue energy blast at it.

Destroying it.

Utterly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Covering his ears, Goku flinched at Marron inadvertently powered up.

_Wh-who is she!? She's as strong as Raditz!_

Taking a deep breath, he quickly flew behind her, striking her neck swiftly; knocking her out-cold.

"...my apologies...but I'll need answers when you wake up..."

As he went to pick up the girl, Goku felt his legs buckle beneath him, before he feel over.

_D-dang...I'm...I'm wiped out..._

With that thought, he slipped into a deep sleep.

It would be a long day, tomorrow...


End file.
